Sangheili
would look like with out is helmet? ]] '''Elites are huge creatures, and are one of the most powerful troops in the Covenant. They're pretty cool, too. They kill the traitorous Brutes, and they kill evil Jackals and save the humble Grunts. They nearly killed the Prophets in the past, and would have made the world a better place. Somehow, this created the Covenant. They are known to speak their native language of wortish. Biology Their vocabulary mostly consists of the word wort. This is because at some stage of their evolution, they had a tendency to grow warts. They then proceded to make sure everyone else knew about it, and now is their main form of language. Their language might be adopted to learn in school, but it might result in something bad. What they look like Like mentioned before, the Elites have four mouth prongs, which makes it hard to eat stuff. Why they didn't change to a liquid alternative (like smoothies) is unknown. Their stomaches rumbling, the Elites are always pissed off. So pissed off, in fact, that they barely know who to side with. But, because that previous bit was nothing but filler, meant for you, the stupid reader, to keep reading, this completely unnecessary section isn't over yet. Anyway, Elites are lizards without tails, and for some reason, their knees bend the wrong way. They're really tall, and are pretty strong. They're gray, but for unknown reasons, do not wear pants. This would gross some people out, and would have most Elites arrested for indecent exposure, except no-one has observed any "Organs" down there. Food Elites find it hard to eat due to the lack of a lower jaw. It was recently suggested by the Arbiter that they start eating food using straws, but the only Elites who took this seriously were the Heretics. Elites try to eat meat, fruit, shellfish, videotapes, Brutes, and rocks. Experimentation, as they try to find a good, all round food with good nutritional qualities, that won't fall out of their mouths. Culture Elites are pretty laid back. They have been observed on Earth beaches, usually attempting to drink out of straws, all the while telling the Grunts to fetch them sandwiches. However, due to the lack of a a chin, they get even more pissed off, and bite the Grunts. (Note: The insane number of teeth and lack of a chin has led to the most horrific oral cavity in the known, and quite possibly unknown, universe-and one hell of a dental plan) ]] Sometimes, an Elite will feel the urge to procreate, and is stricken with the hard truth once they find out that they have no can't find their boy/girl parts. Yet, even with this... oddity, they have managed to make billions of little baby Elites throughout the years (explained briefly in the next section). Elites are also known to dance around, carrying rainbow swords. Apparently, they are attracted to pretty colors. But then again, who isn't? Breeding behaviors Through extensive investigation it has been found that Elites reproduce without easily observable parts, as they fall in love the female will eat the head of the male (like a praying mantis) and soon after spit up an egg or 2 then she walks away with them for the next victim. This is a possible explaination for why only male Elites are seen in the military (Who wouldn't want to escape something that has the intention of biting your head off?)So for this reason most elites breed with their own gender and it has worked out well so far. Naming Elites put the suffix "ee" at the end of their names. At first, it was thought that this was some sort of special warrior name for the Elite. It's not. As it turns out, Elites hate the 4 lip thing they have going on, and thought that putting "ee" at the end of their name would give people the impression that they were "cute", rather than "OH GOD, HE HASN'T GOT A CHIN!!!" However, when they joined the human side, they removed the "ee" part of their names, possibly because they decided "Hey, let's at least sound scary. And that's how the humans won the war with the Covenant. Recon Controvercy Elites have begun protesting in front of High Ground, after realising that Elites don't get a special armour type like the Recon armour or the Katana. Donate to their cause today! Known Elites *Arbiter *Ratsass 'Vacuumee half jaws *Zama 'Zappazee *Gonna 'Kilmee *Ime 'Mistertee *Please 'Dontkilmee *Iwillnot Suckura *Notanoobee *Homee *Tee 'Hee *Cannot 'Pronouncee *Mamas'ee Mamasa *Damu Icantsee *Yo'Momee *Tucker Junior *Huka 'Loogee *Baker Ofcookiee *Joey *Alah Kazamee *Indy Jonesee *Crita 'Seizmee *Hetor VonZumee *Honk Honk *Indiana Jonsee *Your Neighbor *Youra Bigfonee *Ima Dumbee *Babyo' Rihannee *Holde Firee *Junior(red vs blue season 5) *Luke 'Skywalkee *Anakin Skywalkee (a.k.a. Darth Vader) *Op "Rhee *Disnameaint 'Datfunnee *Aydid 'Yurmomee *Ima 'Presidentee *Urmomhas 'Athingee *Istarta 'Riotee *Shaken 'Bakee *Wall 'ee *DisneyLand 'Paree *Excuse 'mee *Mac 'ncheesee *Cap 'ncrunchy *Ee 'tee *Congressraise 'Taxee *Iam 'acabbee *Gasis 'sopricey *Themeatball 'isspicee *Wort 'Wortwortee *Bungie 'Employee *Fuck 'Yee *Snee Kee *Koo Kee *Ihave Snoopee *Yourmommas Hornee *McDonalds Burgee *Britney Ispreggee *Snoopee *Diddee *Iam Sparticee *Iwanto Partee *Peoplearecruel Tomee *Don'tknowhowtowork Machinee *Cof Fee *Ohrea Lee *Ihaveto Gopee *Nobaby Wippee *Shutthefuck Upee *Shitee *Bite Yee *Seedinto Bellee *Ding Dongee *Mother Fuckee *Whatthe Fuckee (Mother Fuckee's brother) Elite Ranks Bungie Freak Elite Satellite dishes Assasin Aristocrat Sith Lord Imperial Admiral Chris Taylor Protoss Dragoon Ultra Honor Guard Ossoona Coco-pops Tonto Stealth Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto